I don't want to marry him
by lilyvampire23
Summary: bloom is supposed to marry prince Sky and she don't want to marry him. sky on the other hand is happy to marry princess bloom but he will not get what expeted.MY FIRST FANFICTION. review
1. note

Hey guys, I'm new to fanfiction and I have Math (Final exams) test tomorrow. I don't like writing (HATE writing) but I really love to share my stories. This is gonna be my first fanfiction story, so I may have a lot of mistakes, and another reason is that I really suck at grammar and editing. I'm really bad at editing so I hope you will help me cuz I need as much help as I could possibly get. I would really appreciate it.

Thanks a lot

Just to get the idea of the story you should read this.

In this story the girls used to go Alfea, while the guys used to go Red Fountain. In this story Sparkx isn't destroyed but the girls are still friends. They have graduated and the girls are 16 while the boys are 19. Reviews are welcome espically on my grammar. on my grammar because I know that I make lots of mistakes and I need advice on how to improve my grammar.I will update the first chapter as soon as my Math test is over.i don't update often so please be patient if I don't update in **months.**

Thanks again guys for listening to my boring announcement (I know it is boring).

_NOTE:_**The boys are all princes in this story and the girls are also princesses in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom: what

Miriam: I'm sorry honey, but you have to marry prince Sky of Erikylon

Orital: I know it's hard but sometimes you have to make sacrifices

Miriam: Once you get to know him it will be easy and you will love him honey

Bloom: pigs might fly

Orital: bloom the wedding will be in two months and that's it

Mariam: and no tricks

Bloom ran sobbing out of the room. How could they do this to her.*hmph*

I will make sure he regret it, and wish he never saw princess bloom of sparkx. She had handled a lot of princes they all had heard of her and her bravery so they decided to ask for her and what did mom and dad say "YES". They said yes to all and she got rid of them quite nicely but the problem was, she had used up all her tricks and she couldn't think of any.

She remembered her first trick she played on prince lance of Bronze Island

_(Flashback)_

_Bloom: welcome to sparkx Prince Lance of Bronze Island. I am sure you had a nice trip_

_Lance: yes princess I truly had a nice trip_

_Bloom: I would like to show you around since you hadn't seen sparkx _

_Lance: as you wish princess_

_Lance POV_

_She is so beautiful and so nice I was right to marry her, soon she will be my wife _

_Bloom POV _

_You are goanna regret it princey. You have not seen the true of princess Bloom of Sparkx_

_They went to the barn but as soon as bloom caught sight of a white calf she started running towards it. _

_It was just an illusion bloom had created. They could be very dangerous the white ones, but there were some that were very cute and nice also _

_Without thinking about what was going to happen he ran towards bloom he thought she was in danger but it was the opposite _

_Lance: Princess Bloom watch out! _

_He was looking straight at bloom and not looking at where he was going _

_It was the time bloom was waiting for .She cast a spell so a rock (not too big not too small) appeared in front of lance and he went sailing in the barn _

_Lance: help, help_

_Bloom dramatically rushed to lance _

_Bloom: are you okay I thought you would die _

_She said it between false tears _

_The next day Lance broke the engagement and said ''I think I don't want to marry bloom anymore she is too good for me" (he was afraid he would get injured again)_

Bloom's parents were furious at her but she didn't cry or ask for mercy or said I don't know. She was clam as a lamb and told them the whole story. They grounded her for a month but when other princes started asking for her hand the said ''YES'' also. Bloom played her trick on them also and her parents soon stared to realize what she was doing and knew anything they would do would be hopeless. It was passed from one servant to the other soon her people knew everything the people knew everything .They knew about the whole story from the beginning but they liked their princess because she was nice to them, she protected them, and when she was around her people considered her as one of them and bloom didn't mind as some other princesses would. The mean ones would even throw their people into jail If they didn't call them by adding princess to them and bowing to them where ever they saw the them. They treated bloom as if she was also a commoner

She was known for having a lot of plans but now she didn't even had the dumbest plan .WHY?

Because she had used up every single of her plan and she didn't even thought of any because she thoughts mom and dad weren't going to marry her off because of what she did to all those princes

She had kept a list of the punishments each prince received (these punishments were her favorite so she didn't add the other punishments she gave to other princes)

Prince lance =tripped over a stone (if you read the top you will understand)

Prince Charles =thrown in a ditch

Prince **Anthony** = spelled to fell in love with a troll(female)

Prince Cedrick = maid hit him with a broom for cleaning(of course bloom told the maid to do that and the maid was more than happy to do that even though it might seem strange)

Prince Sneakyhead (he has a really weird name) = made fun of this name (bloom had no other choice but to do that although it was not nice)

Prince Christopher = thrown in the barn while sleeping (he was mad when he woke up to find himself in the barn)

Prince Benjamin=bloom cast an illusion on herself to make herself ugly (she made sure only he could see the illusion) when Benjamin arrived. As soon as he looked at her he cancelled the engagement

I think I will ask the girls to give me some advice although it won't hurt to hear a little bit advice from them she thought.

* * *

**hi guys! i want to keep you hanging and i want you to give me your predictions about what is gonna happen.**

**I'm relly sorry for not updating this chapter and i promise i will update the other chapters as soon as i am free. pleasssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

At bloom's room in Sparkx all the girls were gathered for a meeting. They all were going to give bloom their advice because they always supported each other no matter what. (That's sooooo nice of them to help their BFF)

Stella: bloom can I tell you what you should do to prince sky please, please I wanna be the first one please, please

Layla: Fines, Stella don't shout, you don't need to shout we all know that.

Stella:*hmph* bloom is my best friend so she will let me be the first one.

Layla: no you're not

Stella: yes, I am

Layla: no, you are not

Stella: yes I …..

Musa: shut up.

Tecna: so bloom, can we start

Bloom: oh, yeah I think you are right we should get back to business

Flora: so sweetie, what is the problem

Bloom: *sigh* my mom and dad want to marry me again

Stella: huh, it's not a big prob you could just dump them like the other guys. Its easy bloom

Bloom: that's not the prob Stella. The problem is that I can't think of anymore tricks.

Girls: what!

Layla: are you crazy bloom! What the fuck is wrong with you!

Bloom: nothing is wrong with me, Layla

Flora: I think you should take a nap sweetie

Bloom: I'm fine flora

Tecna: this happens to everybody but I'm shocked bloom

Stella: hello! Can we start this matter cuz I'm bored stiff, anyway I have to go shopping cuz there is a mega sale in downtown magix

Musa: me too, I'm bored over here

Bloom: okay guys let's get back to business. So can you give me some suggestions

Layla: how about I duel with him for you and break his neck cuz I'm good at fighting and the people of tides call me warrior princess

Musa: that's a good idea but mine is far better than yours. When he is a sleep I will cast a spell so he will be woken up with a burst of music in the morning plus the volume will be extra high. Watcha think of that huh.

Flora: I could strangle him with ivy vines for you sweetie and he will be itching for over a year.

Tecna: I am not good on those things so pass me but I could help you in other ways .I'm really sorry.

Bloom: its okay Tecna we know. And how about you Stella?

Stella was red with anger. Her face was sour as a lemon. She was angry because bloom didn't ask her to be first one and she was pretty mad. (What's the big deal?)

Stella: bloom! We didn't you call me first! I thought you were gonna call me first! *hmph*

Musa: looks like Stella is about to burst.

Stella: shut up Musa

Musa: none of your business pickle face.

Stella: what! What did you call me?

Bloom: cut it out I didn't invite you for fighting, I invited you to help me and besides best friends are not supposed to fight.

Musa and Stella were really ashamed of themselves.

Layla: now apologize to each other. Now!

Stella: I'm sorry Musa I didn't really mean it. The fact is that I am in a bad mood and I would really appreciate if you would corporate.

Musa: I'm sorry Stella I didn't know that, guess I'm sorry.

Tecna: that is what I call being logical

The girls of course gave a group hug

Girls: Winx club!

After they finished the club hug they decided to get back to business

Bloom: okay Stella what do you want to share

Stella: well… I have been thinking how about…. you make him believe that you are madly in love with him and you will be mean TO EVERYBODY except for him (when he comes) like, you will treat your people as your slaves like, you will act mean and bad towards us to make him believe you love him and you don't take care for your kingdom. Like … make him believe you are mean and selfish towards everybody except for him. That would surely make him break the (for your information) it's gonna work because one of the court lady in solaria tried this but instead she fell in love with the guy. So what do ya think about my "idea"

Everybody was silent, the plan sounded good so far.

Bloom: well, everybody I hate to disappoint you guys but the plans so far you told me are related to my other plans and flora I want to make him suffer myself and I dunno want to get you in trouble so I think I will put Stella's plan into work. So far it sounded impressive but we need to add more detail into it plus thanks Stella for giving me a tip.

Stella: well, as I always say I am always an expert at it but bloom………… what was the tip I gave you

Girls except Stella: NOT TO FALL IN LOVE!

Stella: oh, snap I forgot .I think I really have I bad memory

Tecna: I'm impressed with you Stella

Flora: bloom sweetie what will you do when prince sky comes here to sparkx

Bloom: I didn't thought about that

Musa: I will have this one. When is he coming?

Bloom: on Friday

Musa: so you only have four days left. Great that's some extra time. Flora you will go with bloom and tell the people that when prince Sky comes bloom is gonna act mean towards them but they don't have to worry because bloom will not be mean towards them she only will be acting mean towards them in front of sky and they must obey bloom when sky is around, then sky will think bloom is not being unfair, when he is not around they can become normal and bloom will be back to normal but when sky is around bloom will be acting strange and no matter what strange things happen it will only be a drama .For example if bloom throw one person in the dungeon she wouldn't mean it but she only will be showing sky that she is mean and at the back of the dungeon there they must find some strange letters that is where there is gonna be a door but the door will blend completely with the wall .they would just have to push the door even a toddler could open it and when they open it there will appear two door one which will lead to a ballroom where a party will be going on only in the night because sky could suspect something if they went in the morning and they must be cautious and the other door which if they walk 50 steps they will arrive outside the garden and I will tell all the guards if they see any one from sparks hanging around the garden that is where they will arrive if they take the door which will lead them home the guards will then escort them home . Bloom you will give them a phone and when they are leaving they must call you to inform you to place a clone of them in their place. flora be sure to tell them that the marking will be in yellow they would find it easily but they must hide it or stand in front of the marking to hide it from an erakylionense if one comes .Bloom you will apologize to them if you will hurt them in anything but it will be for their own good

Tecna: sounds good

Layla: yeah, pretty good Musa

Musa: thanks you guys but will have to hurry

Stella: but Musa where are the ballroom and the 50 steps door

Musa : will create a ballroom with magic .there is a spell I learned that if you want to make a disco or a ballroom appear will have to say the spell four times but it will need a lot of concentration

Stella: we all will help right.

Girls: RIGHT!

Layla: okay now bustle up

Bloom and flora went on their way while the remaining people started doing their jobs.

While they were working Stella asked Layla a question that drew all the girls attention

Stella: hey Layla, your situation is just like bloom. Every boy wants to marry you guys bloom does her trick work while ….. What do you do, I forgot?

That thing brought all the girls attention cuz that was the thing they forgot and it was related to bloom

Layla: duel with them like, fight them and if they win I marry them if I win they don't get to marry me. Almost all of them have broken bones, legs, arms and necks. I want to break their heads but it is tough job. And do you know what happens every time….

All the girls chimed: they lose

Layla: exactly and I get to be free. I'm the best fighter in the magical dimension at lest that's what the people think. My parents aren't happy about this arrangement but they can't do anything about it because now every realm knows about my duels and they can't change that. I told bloom to disguise herself as a boy and go to red fountain for an year with me but she was too worried about other things or she could have learned from the guards or she/parents could have hired a fighting master. It's cool to see boys beaten by you not the way you girls fight them but like boys-boys its cool.

All the girls were dumbstruck not about her fighting boys and the marriage thing but she as disguising herself as a boy. later she told them when she was fourteen she had disguised herself as a boy and had went to red fountain she didn't told them how she managed it but she told them it first it was hard but then it was fun.

**WITH BLOOMAND FLORA **

Flora: bloom how we are gonna get their attention

Bloom; just watch me flora and next you will do it and I won't help you cuz you are not supposed to be shy in my kingdom they know you as their sister just as me.

Bloom went to a boy who looked about 12 and had freckles

Bloom: char inform every single person to meet me at Jonathan's house and don't miss anybody out say it's an emergency

Flora: sweetie, I am confused who is Char? And who is Jonathan? And where is his house? And why are you inf…..

Bloom: chill flora, I 'm gonna start with the first question Charles or will call him char is the second biggest bundle of energy next to Stella and when he is around everybody knows that he has a message to announce so everybody lets him come to their house second question : who is Jonathan? Well, Jonathan is the second richest person in sparks next to the king and the second kindest person next to you. And you might you guessed the third question we are inviting all the people to his house because every body could barley fit in his house but it is the biggest house so there will be room for everybody

So every body in sparkx was gathered in Jonathan's house when they reached it. They got in the center of attention then flora made the announcement. There were mutters and allot jabbering.

Jesiica: so bloom, you are not going to be mean but you are gonna act like one .cool

Ronald: if that is the situation with royalty then I will give up my dream. its too horrible

Mr. Tom: bloom, you forgot to give us the phones and your phone number.

Bloom gave them the phone she bought while coming and flora gave them bloom's phone number

When they came back Musa and Layla gave bloom the lines to speak in front of sky and then bloom memorized the lines so she won't forget anything


	4. Chapter 4

As sky entered the great hall bloom was hiding in the stairway and knew it was the time to make her move. So Bloom ran down the stairs like a child meeting her long lost parents and planted a kiss on sky's cheeks

Bloom: Sky honey, are you okay. I was worried about you.

Sky: uh…….good morning princess bloom of sparkx I have came her to ask for your hand

Bloom: really honey, that's the nicest thing you have said to me and when we will get married we will have...

Orbital: good morning prince sky and welcome to sparkx

The maids were about to take sky to his room but bloom insisted on taking him herself so she took sky to his room and then went to her friends to tell them the good news . When she kissed sky on his cheek she saw that he was confused and knew that he expected something else and soon she will get rid of him !

SKY's ROOM

He called his parents

Sky: hello father I have arrived

Father: good and I hope you like it over there. It will be your future kingdom

Sky: I like it over here. Its okay

Father: I got to go. I have some important meetings to attend to

Sky: bye father

_(Sky POV. About bloom)_

_Are they lying .I never trusted them fully except for my buddies (Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy and Nabu_) why_ did she plant an kiss on my face. What I heard from other princes she got rid of all that who asked for her hand. I am confused why did she kiss me on the cheek? I thought she was gonna get rid of me like the others. Oh no! She has fallen in love with me. Her voice and her actions totally revealed that she is madly in love with me more than Diaspora. Why did she give a dirty look to her maid? I'm totally confused but one thing I know is that she is in love with me. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys,

I am going to edit this story cuz i wrote it a long time, so it needs a lot of editing and hopefully continue the story but it is gonna take a long time cuz I'm very busy so stay tuned.

Thanx


End file.
